five_nights_at_freddys_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
Adventure Toy Freddy
Were you looking for Adventure Toy Freddy's counterparts?: Adventure Freddy Fazbear, Adventure Withered Freddy, Adventure Phantom Freddy, Adventure Nightmare Freddy, Adventure Nightmare Fredbear, Adventure Nightmare or Adventure Fredbear? "Still Freddy, but shiny" ''- Toy Freddy's loading message'' Toy Freddy is an animatronic first starring in FNaF 2 as one of the main antagonists, and returning in FNaF 3 as part of the box of scrapped animatronics. Toy Freddy is one of the eight starter characters in FNaF World, the others being Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica, Mangle, Freddy, Bonnie, Foxy, and Chica. Toy Freddy looks like Freddy from FNaF 1, but with a wider design and a softened, shiny look. His snout is shorter and his top hat has a red stripe. He has ten teeth, red round cheeks, and dots that look like whiskers. Unlike his FNaF2 version, Toy Freddy has a regular jaw like regular Freddy, rather than one resembling a ventriloquist dummy. Toy Freddy serves as one of the eight pre-unlocked characters in FNAF World. Along with the team from FNaF 2 (Excluding Balloon Boy, JJ, and Marionette), and the team from FNaF 1. He is a playable character in the game from the very beginning. He's not as good as Freddy (FNaF 1) at attacks but instead heals and boosts the team's statuses. Toy Freddy could be considered a "Supporter" party member as opposed to Freddy, whom is more of a "Fighter". Players should try and use Speed Song as much as possible as Speed Song can decrease the time between attacks which makes him a perfect teammate for anybody who hits hard but is in turn,slow(Characters Like Freddy or Bonnie).Mic Toss is a decent damaging attack which can be used(and should be used)as his main damaging mechanism.Party Favors is a pink attack which both damages the enemy team and also heals them.Keep in mind that Party Favors only does low amounts of damage so its not suitable for damaging enemies though the heal is slightly decent for an early game character. In conclusion,Toy Freddy is a decent early game support character that should(like almost every starter character)be replaced by other stronger characters. Toy Freddy has three attacks: * - an orange attack that deals light damage to a single enemy. * - a pink attack that deals low damage to enemies and heals the party. * - a white attack that temporarily increases the party members' speed. *Toy Freddy shares a design similar to the 1980's iteration of Chuck E. Cheese from Chuck E. Cheese's which featured a noticeably wider head and a softened and compressed facial structure while sporting a striped hat and vest-like design. *Toy Freddy's microphone disappears while he is attacking. *He is one of the only Freddy counterparts to have a pink attack, the other being Fredbear. *His bio is referred to himself being made of plastic. Toyfreddyicon.png|Selected Icon Toy_freddy_load.png|On the loading screen ToyFreddyAttack.gif|Attacking animation TFIcon.jpeg|Icon Fnafworld update2.jpg|Toy Freddy in the Update 2 teaser File:Adventure_toy_freddy_full_body_resquest_by_joltgametravel-d9ehoov.png|Full body File:Toy fred.gif|Idle animation fnaf_world_teaser_final_by_mariokid1285-d9aey0q.jpg|Toy Freddy in FNAF world teaser. Category:Ad.Freddys Category:Characters Category:FNaF2 Originated Animatronics Category:Pages Category:FNaF World Category:Playable characters Category:Protagonists Category:White attack uses Category:Pink attack users Category:Orange attack users Category:Wiki Information Category:Toys Category:Male